Home
by Loridhhp
Summary: Lorelai ponders life and love during Rory's finally days before leaving home. A certain flannel-clad diner guy surprises her in more ways than one. Takes place during "Bon Voyage" and after. Please read and review.***Rating changed***
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, my kind readers, I'm still alive! Lol! I haven't forgotten about "A Mother's Love". I'm taking a break to focus on life at the moment. I want to let you know that I am up for auction! Yes, you can own me! Well, maybe not me per se, but a story written by me...just for you. Go to my profile for more info. So if you want me to write you a story, then bid on me. It's for a good cause, and if you win, YOU get to post the plot challenge for me! So go for it...you know you want to! Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed my stories in the past. You are awesome! So please tell me how you like this one to. Should I keep it as a oneshot, or continue writing some more chapters? I haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I'm just here to entertain you! Some dialog is taken from the episode "Bon Voyage"**. **Enjoy!**

**Home**

I can't believe it's finally here. I knew it would come eventually, but I thought I'd have more time to plan it. Today is the last day I get to spend with Rory before she leaves and goes off into the real world. It just happened so fast though. One minute we were planning our summer of roller coaster riding from state to state, and the next, she announces she's not only got a job, but that it starts in three days! I'm stunned! Floored! I mean…I'm so happy for her, but I'm not ready for this! I mean, I'm ready, God I've known since she was little that she would one day leave mommy and go off into the big world. It's just all so sudden.

I tried to keep busy yesterday. After all, there was a ton of stuff to do before I took her to the airport. Thank God for distractions! So much to pack, so much to buy. We did laundry and I even ironed her clothes! The only things I iron are my dress clothes and work clothes, if I can even remember. Most of the time, I wash it, dry it, and stuff it into my drawers or shove them on hangers. I figured that things would fit more neatly in Rory's giant suitcase if I ironed everything. Rory, being Rory, was more than pleased at my sudden organizational skills when she came home from spending time with Lane. That's my anally organized little freak!

I couldn't help but marvel at my baby, as she went over her to do list for the millionth time, checking off items as she went down the list. She had that thoughtful yet serious look on her face as she tapped the end of her pencil against her teeth. Rory's to do lists were as legendary as her pro/con lists. She'd been making lists since she first learned how to write. My idea of making lists is scribbling something down on a Post It note so I wouldn't forget. The only problem with my system is that half the time I can't read what I wrote in the first place, not to mention they usually end up crumpled and stuck to some squashed candy bar in the bottom of my purse.

At one point, Rory even asked me how I was managing to hold it together. Was she really wondering why I wasn't freaking out? Did she want me to just lose it and blubber all over her like a baby? I could see the anxiety on her face. Her large eyes looked so sad. I had to look away. I told her that it was too soon, that we had time. I didn't want her getting upset yet, cause then I'd lose it. I had to be strong.

So I sucked it up and shoved my emotions down, keeping a steady lighthearted banter going between us. My heart sank when she finally decided to go to bed. I lay in my own bed, staring at the ceiling. It was too damn quiet! I ran my hand along the cool sheets next to me. I was alone already and Rory hadn't even gotten on the plane. Luke should have been beside me. He should have been snuggled up against me, holding me as I cried in his arms. How could I be so stupid? How could I ruin the only real love I'd ever known? I couldn't think about that. My baby was leaving home soon and these last moments were precious. I couldn't sleep so I got up and went downstairs to grab a snack. When I reached the kitchen. I decided that I wasn't hungry. I noticed the door to Rory's bedroom was opened a bit. She usually closes it at night. Was she expecting me to come and say goodnight to her?

I stood in the doorway for a moment, gazing into the darkened bedroom. I could see that Rory was on her side, her back facing me. I stepped into the room as quietly as I could and eased onto the bed. She looked so peaceful. I can remember all the times I'd spent just like this, watching her sleep, first in her crib, curled up in a little ball. Sometimes I'd pick her up and she'd snuggle into my neck. I miss that sweet baby smell! I watched her sleep the night before she started kindergarten, Colonel Clucker clutched under her arm. She looked so tiny to be going off to school, but she was so ridiculously smart, even then.

I watched Rory as she slept. Things were changing now. There would be no more visits from Rory when she needed a break from school. The room was going to be empty. She wasn't my little girl anymore. She was all grown up and I had to let her go. I could feel my throat constrict with the sobs I swallowed back. I took in a ragged breath and pulled the duvet up over her shoulders. Stupid tears! I promised Rory I would be okay and now I can't stop the tears from falling. It's not fair! We were supposed to have more time. I left the room and ran back upstairs. I didn't want Rory to wake up and hear me bawling like a baby.

And now today is my last full day with her. She'd wanted to say goodbye to everyone but couldn't seem to reach anyone. Nobody was answering their phones? How is that possible? This is Stars Hollow! Patty and Babette were both in the diner when we announced that Rory was leaving for her new job in three days. I figured the entire town would be beating down our door trying to say goodbye to Rory. Oh well, if they weren't coming to us then we would go to them.

This sucks! It's raining. Why today, of all days, does it have to rain? We're driving into town. Rory wants to make the rounds, starting with Sookie. As we pull down the street, heading toward the town square, I almost drive off the road! It looks like Rory is going to get to say her goodbyes after all! I pull the car to the side of the street and park. This is insane! Jackson and Zack are running toward the Jeep with umbrellas. As I open my door, Jackson holds the umbrella over my head, and I get a good look at the amazing scene before me.

There, in the center of the square, is a tent of some kind. It's all different colors and huge! Under it is practically the whole town. As Rory and I run with Jackson and Zack under the umbrellas, I can hear the cheers of all our friends. They're all here to say goodbye to Rory. They set up a farewell party for her in the pouring rain. Only the crazy, wonderful, people of Stars Hollow would have a party in the rain, under a huge …what is that?...a tarp?…a bunch of shower curtains? Oh my God! Are those raincoats sown together?

Rory looks like she's about to fall over. Everyone is surrounding her to hug her. I spot my parents in the crowd. I can't believe Emily and Richard are here. This has to be Sookie's doing. She has Mom's cell phone number. Not to mention, she can be pretty persuasive when she wants to. I'm sure she got everyone on board. And they all managed to pull this off without me finding out! Man I must be distracted! I'm usually the first person to know when things are going on. I joined my parents, watching in awe.

"I can't believe they did this for her," I say to Dad. It just blows me away how everyone is fawning over Rory.

"I don't think this is all for Rory," Dad replies, looking kind of wistful. "I think this party's a testament to you, Lorelai, and the home you've created here. I regret that you needed…"

"Richard," Mom interrupts. He regrets that I needed what? Why do you always do this Mom?

"Now, let me finish Emily," Dad replies. "I regret it, and we've…recent experiences have taught me…"

"Oh, please don't become one of those 'I've had a heart attack, let me express my every thought' types," Mom interjects again. Jeez, Mom, let him finish already.

"Not every thought, Dear, just one," Dad responds, looking right at me. Are those tears in his eyes? "It takes a r…a remarkable person to inspire all of this."

Did my father just compliment me? Okay, now I'm gonna cry! I can barely maintain eye contact with him. I've never seen him look at me like this before. He does love me! And all this time I thought Rory was the golden child who could do no wrong! Okay, Lorelai, hold it in. You can't fall apart yet! Especially not in front of your parents!

"Thanks, Dad," I manage to croak out, too overwhelmed to say more.

"Okay, that's enough," Mom says, ruining the moment. "It's not as though the two of you are saying goodbye."

I can feel the pain in my chest, as everything sinks in. This really is my last day with Rory for a very long time. Taylor gives a speech about how the town birthed Rory and something about amniotic fluid and spanking her bottom? Ew! Okay, now I'm queasy. Mom looks kind of green standing next to me as well. Only Taylor can manage to make such a gross analogy during a speech. Not even Rory's actual birthing process was as gross! He then announces Rory and my baby takes center stage. She looks a bit flustered from all the attention.

"Thank you, Taylor, for that very unique tribute," Rory says with a little nervous giggle. She looks out at the crowd gathered under the huge makeshift tent. "Um…I love this place. I…I just loved growing up here, and I love all of you. And thank you so much for doing all of this. It's amazing. I just…It's so…Oh! I'm on the verge of gushing, so I'm gonna stop myself here. I don't want to gush, except one more thing…to my mom, who is just everything to me and everything I am and who I'm gonna miss so much."

The lump in my throat is so huge that I swear I swallowed a softball! All I can do is nod slightly and smile. I can hardly see her through the tears, but I need to keep it all under control. It's Rory's party. She's the star, not me. I'm so proud of her that I could burst. That's my girl up there! And she's looking right at me, her eyes just as teary. I just want to run up and wrap my arms around her and squeeze and never let go. That young woman before me is so ready to take on the world. She's gonna do great things. She has her whole life ahead of her. And I'm gonna to miss her so much.

The party is amazing. I feel like I've hardly had a moment with Rory. She's one popular girl. Despite the rain, there's music and a makeshift dance floor. Kirk is the dee jay. He's actually not bad. In the midst of all of this is Luke at the grill, cooking up hamburgers and hot dogs. He seems happy. I knew he wouldn't let Rory down. I'm sure Sookie asked him for his help and he did it, cause that's just the kind of guy Luke is…dependable. He's dependable and so hot. Gah! Why am I thinking like this? It's over between us. I made sure to kill that relationship and bury it deep.

But that smile…I've missed that smile so much. Luke is smiling and flipping burgers at Rory's farewell party. God, I want to go over and talk to him. We've been talking more since I started going back to the diner, but things aren't the same. When he went with me to help me pick out a new car, there was the old bickering Luke. I thought I had a chance. He was grumbly and grouchy and I was like…yes! That's my Luke! He even found another Jeep just like mine so I could have the engine put in mine. I didn't want to part with my Jeep and he made sure I didn't have to. I thought that maybe we were friends again.

But why would he want to be friends with me? I hurt him. I hurt him by sleeping with Chris and I can't take that back. Then I go and do something even more stupid by thinking that Chris was the one for me. I married him! Yes, I love Chris and I always will. He's my oldest friend and Rory's dad. I thought that I could have that whole package, that wonderful family life with him, but I couldn't. My guilt over how I treated Luke just kept eating away at me. No…I wouldn't want to be friends with me either, if I was Luke. Things have changed too much this past year. I don't want to think about this right now.

Maybe I'll just make small talk with him. I grab a paper plate and stand in line for one of Luke's juicy burgers. And suddenly Emily is there. Man, she's got impeccable timing! She's still yammering on about me putting in a spa at the Dragonfly. Where would I put it? In the stable with the horses? There's no room to put a spa and I don't want to add on. It's too expensive, and I certainly don't want to be indebted to my parents any longer. Now she's talking about putting in a tennis court! Please! Okay, I must appease my mother, if I'm ever to get out of her clutches long enough to grab something to eat.

"How about we discuss this at dinner on Friday?" I suggest, hoping to cease her prodding.

"Oh, so our Friday night dinners are going to continue then?" she asks, genuinely surprised by my statement.

"Well, we might as well," I respond. My mother actually looks relieved. "I've gotten used to it."

"All right. That sounds fine," Mom says, and then adds, "but don't be late and don't wear jeans."

"When have I ever worn jeans to dinner?" I reply. I love messing with her head.

"Well, I don't know, it could very well be Rory who enforces the dress code. I'm just saying that jeans are not appropriate."

"Fine, spandex and a tube top it is," I state. I'm kidding, of course, but it's so much fun to watch that vein bulge in her temple. The quick death glare she shot me was so worth it.

Rory comes over to say goodbye to her grandparents. Suddenly these people, who have been the bane of my existence all my life, morph into kind, loving old people. Rory is their second chance I guess. Seeing the tears in my mother's eyes, as she says goodbye to Rory, just about breaks my heart. Why couldn't she show me that kind of love?

"It's an honor to be your grandmother, Rory Gilmore," Emily says, her voice catching. Maybe once Rory is gone, my mother will show me some of that love. And maybe monkeys will fly out of my butt! I choke back the urge to laugh at my own stupid thoughts. I have to do something! All this warm fuzziness from my parents is kind of freaking me out right now! Luckily, Rory walks them to their car and I have a chance to grab one of Luke's burgers before they're gone. Wrong again! Here comes Sookie.

"Hey," she says walking over.

"Hey," I reply. I'm still watching Rory walking away with my parents.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sookie says, looking around her. The rain had stopped and the cool evening brought a chill to my body.

"It's so beautiful," I respond. I look around and don't see Luke. He's not at the grill. "I can't believe you pulled it off."

"No, I just did all the baking," Sookie says, getting antsy. "This was all Luke."

"What?" I'm looking across the square, where I spot Luke coming out of the diner with something in his arms.

"He made me promise not to tell you, but I don't care," Sookie says excitedly. "This is all Luke. He did all of it. He's the one that came to me and said, 'let's do the party', and then he planned the secret town meeting, everything."

"Really?"

I'm only half listening as Sookie is rambling on about the rain and Luke gathering all the tarps, tents, and raincoats and staying up all night. Wait! Did he actually SEW all of them together into this ginormous cover? Why would he do that? This man cares so much about Rory that he pulled together this elaborate party overnight and stayed up all night sewing tarps together so we wouldn't get wet! This has to be the most loving thing he's ever done. Does he still love me? My stomach clenched with nerves, as I excused myself and walked away from Sookie toward the diner.

My attention is so focused on Luke walking up the street with a bag in his arms that I barely register Kirk. I said hi to him as I pass and he shouts something about his eardrum. Taylor was saying something about Luke and cleanup. I did hear Babette ask if I wanted to make a Morey sandwich with her on the dance floor and muttered a reply, but all I could think about was Luke. As I cross the street, I can see he's carrying a bag of charcoal for the grill. My heart is pounding in my chest. He sets the bag down when he sees me walking over.

"Hey," I say softly. Hey? Way to go Gilmore! You can talk circles around anybody and all you can say to the man is 'hey'?

"Hey," he says back. We both sigh. Those eyes! My God, I'm lost in them.

"Thank you," I state as sincerely as I can. I can barely breathe. His eyes are focused on mine and for once I don't see pain or anger in them.

"It's…no big deal," he replies. Oh, Luke, but it IS a big deal! A very big deal!

"Luke…," I begin. I want to say more, to express all that I'm feeling right now, but the words won't come out.

"I just…like to see you happy," he says softly. He's looking at me so tenderly, with a small smile, and it makes my breath catch in my throat.

My head is reeling! This man standing before me is my Luke, the man I will love forever. I can see the love in his eyes and my heart just shatters, the walls I've built around it crashing down. I feel open and raw. Our eyes remain locked on each other's for a moment. How is it possible that I can love someone so much that it hurts? I want to laugh and cry and jump up and down squealing with joy all at once! In that briefest of moments we both know…this is it.

Before I have a chance to fathom this moment, we are drawn together, arms embracing tightly, lips pressed in the most tender of kisses. I can feel the warmth spread throughout my body, as we deepen the kiss. We are lost in each other and nothing else matters. Luke brushes the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs as he pulls away. His eyes are wet too and his smile is breathtaking.

"Luke…I…" I sigh, hesitant in saying what I need to say.

"Lorelai, I understand," he nods, turning to face the crowd under the tarp. "It's your last night with Rory. Go be with her. I'll be here when you get back from the airport."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I'm really gonna need you. I've been getting such a headache from holding back the tears and trying to be so strong for Rory. When she finally leaves, I'm gonna fall apart."

"I'll be waiting," he says softly, cupping my face with his warm hands. He leans forward and kisses me again and my stomach growls, breaking the moment. I giggle, realizing that I still haven't gotten to eat yet.

"Sorry, I was trying to get one of your burgers but, every time I went for the food, I got pulled away. I still haven't eaten."

"Well, you're in luck then cause I was just about to get the grill going again to feed the vultures," Luke snorted. "Man can they eat! Go hang out with Rory. I'll bring you a plate of food."

"Thanks," I reply, the look in my eyes conveying so much more. "For everything. You came through yet again for us and made this day so special."

"You're welcome," Luke responds, smiling that smile I've missed for so long. He places one more soft kiss to my lips and bends to pick up the bag of charcoal. We walk back to the party together.

"You do realize that Patty and Babette have been scoping us out the entire time, right?" I remark with a laugh.

"I figured as much," Luke acknowledges with a grin. "The news of our reunion will be all over town by morning."

"Forget morning, within the hour," I comment, as Hello Magazine strolls up to us to get the scoop. "It looks like I'm gonna be tied up for a while."

"I'll come find you with your food," Luke nods, avoiding the rapidly fired questions of Patty and Babette and heading toward the grill.

The rest of the evening just drifts by. I am floating. Even Rory notices the change in me. Of course, I have to fill her in on all the details as soon as we get home, leaving out the not so pure thoughts that were running through my head as I kissed Luke. When I finally get into bed, all I could think about was Luke sewing tarps with his bare hands and pulling together that wonderful farewell party overnight. I'm still in awe that he really did that. I close my eyes and drift into thoughts about our first kiss tonight. Suddenly, there's a thump and a warm body next to me.

I open my eyes as Rory snuggles up next to me. I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. Neither of us say a word. What is there to say? Instead we let our actions speak what we could not. This was my last night with my girl. She was really moving on with her life. It was all going to change now and she understood that. The fact that she climbed into bed with her mommy just proves how close our bond is. I reassure her with hugs and kisses to her cheek, as she holds onto me. She falls asleep first, leaving me to listen to the sound of her breathing. I could swear that our heartbeats are in unison. I drift off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of my life.

When morning came, I couldn't stop chattering like one of those annoying monkeys at the zoo. I plastered on a smile and focused on how happy I was that Luke and I were back together. Rory and I ate at the diner. Luke opened it up for us at five-thirty this morning. It was quiet and the coffee was the best I've ever tasted. Luke's smile shone like the rising sun, as he kept the coffee coming. I needed to see that smile and feel the comfort in it.

Now I'm standing at the security point, waiting as Rory slowly weaves her way through the line to pass through. I hate that I can't see her to the gate! I can't watch her board the plane. It's just as well. I'm fighting the tears now. It's Rory's turn. She throws herself into my arms for one last hug and promises to call often and write and e-mail. She's crying and I can't hold back any longer. We say our goodbyes and I rush from the terminal, desperately seeking the refuge of the Jeep. I manage to pull myself together long enough to drive back to Stars Hollow.

I can't go to the diner. I don't want to have to answer questions. I pull into the driveway of the Crapshack and head for the security of my home. When I enter the house, who is standing in my living room but Luke. He's really here, just like he said he'd be. He must've left right after the breakfast rush. I fall into his arms, sobbing like the world has ended. He holds me for a long time, as I cry my eyes out, and whispers comforting words in my ear. Luke is here and it feels so right, so perfect. He cups my face and brushes away my tears, kissing me with such tenderness, and I know that in his arms, I am home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. I wanted to give Luke and Lorelai a real reunion! Thanks, Mags for the necklace idea. This chapter is for I Love Lukey. It's the belated birthday present I owe her. Enjoy the L/L lovin'! And remember...I'm on the auction block this weekend and you can own me! So if you want a story written by me, go to support stacie dot net and sign up for the April Author Auction and bid on me. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I just want to entertain you... so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: **

I can't stop crying. I've held back for so long, and now I can't stop. And I don't want to. I'm in Luke's arms, where it's warm and safe, and I don't want to lose this moment. It's not just about Rory going away either. I mean I'm definitely going to miss her, more than I can imagine, but it's so much more. I can't even begin to think about the reasons right now. I just want to feel the soothing embrace of the only man who's been there through all of my drama. Luke. My Luke.

He's here, right now, holding me as we stand in the middle of my living room. Did I forget to lock the house again? Or did he break in? That's my Luke! Nothing will keep him from saving me, whether it's from vicious spiders the size of Buicks, or the deeply disturbed ramblings of my own guilt-ridden conscience…he's there to soothe me. No matter how many times I've pissed him off, he comes back. I know he hates to see me cry, but I can't help it.

He's rubbing my back, as I sob uncontrollably on his shoulder. His rough work worn hands tenderly caress the planes of my back and I can feel the heat seeping through my thin sweater. He rocks me ever so slightly, as he holds me tightly in his strong arms. I am so thankful for those arms right now, because without them I'd surely crumple to the floor, my legs liquefied by my torrent of emotion. He presses tiny kisses to my hair and I can feel his fingers combing through the wavy locks. His touch is so gentle that it only makes the tears flow faster.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Luke," I mumble into his shoulder, the soft flannel muffling my words.

"Lorelai," is all he can say. He pulls back and looks into my tear stained face. His eyes are puffy and bloodshot from lack of sleep, and I know it's because of me. He worked round the clock to make Rory's farewell party. He did it because he loves us, Rory and me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have sewn tarps together to make that huge canopy in the square. If he didn't, he wouldn't have broke into my house to be with me now.

"I mean it, Luke, I'm sorry, for everything that happened between us this past year," I say to him, as I head over to the couch to sit down. I still can't stop the tears from flowing. I grab some crumpled tissues from the bottom of my discarded purse and blow my nose. After how badly I hurt him, he came back because I needed him. My heart breaks further, if that's even possible, and I start sobbing again.

"It's okay, Lorelai," He says softly, although I can see the muscle working in his jaw that tells me otherwise.

"No, Luke! It's not okay," I sob, the tightness in my throat strangling me. "It's not okay. I hurt you and I'm an idiot! Instead of working things out…instead of giving you the time to build a relationship with April, I was jealous. I felt left out. I felt like you were pulling away from me."

"I didn't realize I was," Luke says, looking down. "I wasn't thinking either. I didn't realize I was hurting you. But Lorelai, when you came to the diner practically demanding me to marry you right then and there, I didn't know how to respond. I needed time to think and you kept pushing."

"I know. I know, and when you couldn't answer me, I was hurt," I confess, my voice breaking with emotion.

"But then you went to HIM! You went to him and you slept with him!" I could see the hurt reflected in Luke's eyes. "You didn't just sleep with him, you told me about it," Luke whispers defeatedly. "That hurt more than you walking away. You gave up on us."

I can see him blinking back tears, his jaw set in that determined way he does when he's trying to hide his feelings from me. I was such an idiot. Why did I tell him about sleeping with Christopher? He didn't have to know. I'd been hurting and Chris was trying to comfort me. I'd had too much too drink and that always gets me in trouble. I didn't mean to sleep with Chris. It just happened. I just wanted the pain to go away. And then I hurt Luke by telling him about it. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. I'll never forget the look on his face after I told him. He was angry and crushed. I only have myself to blame for that.

"Why did you do all of this," I question suddenly. "Why did you plan the party? It wasn't just for Rory, was it?" I look down at my hands in my lap.

"No," he says simply. "Why did you marry him?" Yikes! I guess we're not done with this topic yet.

"I thought I loved him," I reply. I still can't look him in the face. "I did love him. I still do. I'm sorry Luke. I've known Chris most of my life. We'll always have a special connection. I wanted to have what I thought we'd never have. I honestly thought I'd destroyed all hope of ever repairing our relationship, Luke. But it didn't work. It wasn't right. No matter how hard I tried to make it work, it wasn't right. He wasn't you, Luke."

The tears are starting again. "I suck at relationships! I couldn't even make my marriage work. Even Chris finally realized that we weren't meant to be together!"

"He's really gone for good?" Luke inquires, looking up. His eyes connect with mine and I can see the hope shining in them.

"He's still Rory's father…" I begin, cringing slightly.

"But he's done chasing you and you're done with him, right?" Luke queries.

"Yes," I reply softly. "We both agreed that it was over. Chris realized that he couldn't compete with you any longer. He knew that you were the one I loved and always would." I sigh and wipe the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand.

I sit for a moment, sniffling, my fingers coming to rest on the necklace that Luke gave me last night, lost in a moment of remembrance. We were about to leave to head home when Luke asked me to come back to the diner with him. I thought he was going to fix us a doggy bag of extra food to take home. Rory was tired and headed back toward the house. I think she knew that Luke wanted a private moment with me. She's so sweet! I sat at the counter, sipping a steaming cup of Luke's coffee. God I missed that taste! It was perfection in a cup. The next thing I knew, he placed a small box on the counter in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked, looking up. He had this sweet smile on his face and it made my heart skip a beat.

"Liz made it," he said, pushing the box toward me. "She told me I should give it to you. I guess even she could see that it wasn't over between us. I've held onto it, hoping I'd get the chance."

I opened the box and inside was a simple necklace. It matched the earrings that Liz had made for me. I held it up in my fingers to get a better look.

"It's beautiful," I muttered, genuinely touched. "Thank her for me."

"Here, let me," Luke said, coming around the counter. He took the necklace, opened the clasp and fastened it around my neck. The simple wire necklace had small pearl-like beads placed at roughly one-inch intervals. At the base was a small crystal, wrapped in silver wire and attached. It really was a work of art. It was one of a kind and that's what made it so special. Well, that and the fact that Luke gave it to me.

"I love it," I said softly, fingering the small pendant that sat just below my collarbone. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke responded with a soft smile. "I've missed you."

"Me too," I managed to croak out, too overcome with emotion to elaborate. I was lost in those eyes again. And then he kissed me, just as sweet and tender as the first kiss earlier on the street.

"Lorelai?" I'm brought back to this moment by Luke's voice. "Did you even hear a word I said?" My hand drops quickly to my lap and I give him my full attention. "I was just saying that I'm glad you finally worked him out of your system. Maybe you both needed to do that. I guess I can understand your friendship with him, I don't like it, but I understand your history. I still think the guy's a putz, and I hope he has no intentions of coming around…"

"No," I interject, "Chris knows he's not exactly welcomed here. I don't think he ever fit in. He tried but he's just not Stars Hollow material. I think he's finally ready to move on with his life. I know I am. Luke…" I hesitate, almost afraid of the answer. "Will we ever be like we were before all of this?"

He sighs and takes my hands in his. "I hope we can be better. We're different people now. I've had a chance to be a father to April. You've worked out your Christopher issues. I'm ready to forgive you for your mistakes, if you can forgive me for driving you away in the first place." I can only nod, as the tears roll slowly down my cheeks. "I don't want to keep rehashing all the crap from the past, Lorelai. Let's just move on and start over. I mean it this time…I'm all in, Lorelai. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I'm here. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"God, Luke, I love you so much," I squeak out, before collapsing in his arms for another sob fest. He pulls me in his lap and holds me close, comforting me. I rub my hand on his flannel-covered chest, soothed by his warmth. My Luke. My knight in plaid flannel. Whatever I want, whatever I need. I need Luke. I need him to love me and make this bad day better. The house is too quiet, too empty without Rory. I need him to stay with me and make the pain go away. She's only been gone for a few hours but I miss my baby girl so much! I don't want to be alone tonight.

Without a word, I sit up and stand before Luke. He looks at me with a puzzled look. I reach out my hand and pull him up. I walk him towards the stairs.

"Lorelai…" He stops at the bottom and I turn to face him.

"What? Do you have to be back at the diner? I'm sorry…I thought maybe…" What was I thinking? He left work to make sure I was okay. That didn't mean he'd taken the whole day off.

"No, It's fine," he replies. "I told Caesar that I was exhausted and wasn't coming back today. When Lane came in, she told me I looked like crap and said I should go get some sleep. We don't have to do this, Lorelai. I mean, I don't want to rush you. I'm fine with waiting. Rory just left home today and you're missing her. I'm okay with being your crying towel."

"Luke, it's been a year," I plead. I must look pathetic with my puffy red eyes, runny red nose, and blotchy tear soaked face. "I don't want to wait. I need you, Luke. I need to touch you, to feel you. I need you to stay with me tonight. I…I just don't want to be alone." Here come the tears again. I swear I'm a walking tear duct today! Gah! Too many emotions to deal with!

Luke swiftly pulls me up against him. I can feel his hand on my lower back, as his lips connect with mine. His kiss is so soft, so tender. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. My lips part slightly and he draws my lower lip in his mouth, sucking it briefly before swirling his tongue around the edge of my lips. He kisses the tears from my cheeks and then returns to plunder my mouth once again. I can taste my salty tears in his kiss and it makes me want him even more. Each kiss succeeds in transforming my soft sobs into little moans of pleasure. My breath shudders and my body tingles in anticipation. It's been too long.

Before I can even think, my fingers are working the buttons of Luke's flannel in a desperate attempt to feel him. I need to feel the warmth of him. I can barely breathe as I peel the flannel from his shoulders. He's already stripped the thin sweater from my arms. We seem to be all limbs, stroking, caressing, grasping at the soft material that separates us from each other. I turn and run up the stairs with Luke following on my heels.

We barely make it to the bedroom. I can see his eyes darkening with desire as he gazes deeply into mine. He doesn't move. He just looks at me, as if for the first time. I want him…no need him so bad. I'm so overtaken by desire and raw need that I throw myself at him, stripping his t-shirt from his body faster than he can react.

"Lorelai." His breathless plea lands on deaf ears. My head is swimming. "Slow down. We don't have to rush." My hands are already working on his belt, pulling it from the loops and popping the button on his jeans.

"Please, Luke," I plead, yanking down the zipper and pulling his jeans and boxers down. He loses his balance and falls back onto the bed, as I tug on his boots, freeing him of all remaining obstructions. "I don't want to take it slow. I need you." I wrap my hand around his erection and look up into his eyes for a signal that he's okay with this. He smiles tenderly and runs his fingers through my hair before giving a gentle nod.

I kneel down and gently stroke him, feeling him harden even further. It's been so long. I just want to relish this, to memorize each line and curve of his beautiful body. I lean over and place a kiss to the tip before swirling my tongue around the edge. God, he tastes so good! His cock twitches in my hand as I run my tongue down the length of him. I cup his balls in one hand and fondle them gently. I can hear Luke's soft moans, which only makes me more intent on pleasuring him.

I wrap my lips around the tip of his cock and suck gently, while continuing to swirl my tongue around his ultra sensitive flesh. I can feel him fighting back the urge to thrust into my mouth, as he bucks his hips. I draw him deep into my mouth and suck. There's something so comforting about sucking him. Call me weird, but it kind of reminds me of that feeling of security I'd get as a little girl when I'd suck my thumb. I feel all warm and safe. Luke has let go and is now thrusting into my mouth. I can feel him building and I taste the salty precursor to his climax. I hum against his throbbing flesh and it sends him over the edge. I swallow quickly, as he fills me.

Luke collapses back against the mattress, as I lick my way up his shaft, leaving one more tiny kiss on the tip. I caress his muscular thighs. I just want to kiss him all over. My hands roam up his smooth stomach. I can feel his abdominal muscles contract as I lick along the line of soft hair that travels up toward his perfect chest. I crawl up over his body, my legs straddling his, my hair lightly brushing his gorgeous chest. He pulls me down and I lay on his chest. The fine hair tickles my cheek, as he wraps his arms around me.

"One of us is still dressed and it's not me," he chuckles and presses a kiss to my head.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't wait," I shrug, resting my chin on his chest so I could look at him.

"Have I told you how much I've missed you?" Luke murmurs, kissing the tip of my nose.

"No, but I'd love to know," I reply with a big smile.

"Then let me show you," Luke states, rolling us over so that he's on top. "There's no rushing for me..."

"But…" I try to interject, but Luke places a finger over my lips. I kiss the finger and he traces my lips with it.

"No buts, Crazy Lady. I'm gonna make love to you…slow and sweet…until you forget about how much you miss Rory." He cups my face and his eyes are locked with mine. "Things change, Lorelai. That's life. And sometimes it sucks, but we do the best we can. It's time for Rory to live her own life apart from you, and I know that makes you sad, but it's time for you to focus on your own life…on our life together. I want this, Lorelai. I want us to be together…forever. But right now I just want to love you."

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes again at Luke's unbelievably tender expression of love. Before I have a chance to respond, he is kissing me and I am melting into him. His kisses are soft and passionate. He is trailing kisses along my neck, nibbling and sucking gently, his tongue sending little shivers along my moist skin. His hand is rubbing circles on my flat stomach. I can feel the heat searing me through the fabric of the low cut royal blue t-shirt I'm wearing.

His lips are everywhere. I fist his hair as he licks the valley between my breasts. I moan softly and arch into his hands as he lifts my shirt up. I rise up so he can strip the shirt over my head and then promptly fall back against the pillows. He unclasps the front closure of my bra and peels the cups back, exposing my breasts. Oh, how I've ached for his touch for so long! Luke cups my breasts almost reverently, brushing his fingertips in tiny circles around my sensitive nipples and they stiffen into little peaks at his feather light touch. Oh God, Luke, you're killing me!

He takes one nipple into is mouth and sucks it deeply. I instinctively arch into his mouth. His tongue twirls around my hardened bud, as he continues to suck. He pinches the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolls it, driving me crazy with desire. I can feel his erection pressing against my hip and I grind my pelvis against it, desperately seeking release. My hand travels down between my legs and rubs over the heavy denim of my jeans. I open the button and begin to pull down the zipper but Luke grasps my hand to stop me.

"Uh uhn," he mutters, his attention drawn to my other breast, which he begins to lavish with the same incredible care. "My job."

"Luke," I whimper, my breaths ragged with arousal. "Touch me, please."

He pulls his mouth from my breast with a pop and I giggle. "Patience," he says with a smile. "I'll get to it."

"Uh…could you get to it a little faster?" It's been so long. I don't know if I can hold out!

"Slow and sweet…remember? It feels like the first time, Lorelai, and I don't want to rush anything," Luke replies, giving me a huge smile. He's absolutely right. It does feel like the first time. I wasn't very patient then either! I return the smile and settle back to enjoy all the sensations flooding me.

Luke returns to driving me crazy, or should I say crazier. I'm already crazy. The desire flooding though my veins as he kisses and nibbles his way down my body is intoxicating. I feel like every nerve ending is on fire and I want more. He's taken to torturing me by licking and kissing the area just above my waistband. His hand is between my legs, rubbing along the inseam of my jeans. He presses his hand on my crotch and just holds it there. My God! I want to scream! I begin to rub myself against his hand, desperate for the friction I craved, my hips rocking back and forth against his stilled hand.

"Please, Luke," I beg, bringing my own hands up to squeeze and pinch my breasts. "Please touch me."

"So much work," Luke mutters and then raises his head to look up at me. He raises one eyebrow and smirks, as he ever so slowly pulls the zipper down on my jeans.

"Off! Off! Take them off," I gasp, lifting my hips. He slowly peels the material back exposing my panties. Oh God! I just realized that I'm wearing my Hello Kitty bikinis! How romantic. Well, this was the last thing I thought would happen today. I figured I was going to put Rory on a plane and come home to wallow with a gallon of Ben and Jerry's. I didn't realize that when Luke said he'd be here for me that he meant HERE here.

Well, Luke has seen the Hello Kitty peeking out from the exposed triangle. He looks up and smiles, shaking his head. Yeah, he's not shocked. After all, it's me and he knows I'm quirky that way. He leans down and presses his lips to the damp fabric, his hot breath making me even more aroused. He looks up and rubs his thumb over the cotton.

"Just thought I'd pet the kitty," he says with a laugh. That's it. I'm gone. I bust out laughing, my whole body shaking from the absurdity of it all.

"You can pet the kitty anytime," I giggle, tousling his hair.

"Good to know," Luke nods, peeling my jeans down my legs, "cause I intend to give the kitty plenty of attention."

He slips off my shoes and removes my socks with my jeans, tossing them in a heap on the floor. Now the only thing between me and pure ecstasy is Hello Kitty! Luke spreads my legs apart and kneels between them at the foot of the bed. He takes my right foot in his hands and begins to massage it. God, that feels so good! He kisses each toe and along my instep and it tickles. He moves to the other foot, giving it the same attention. His hands then glide up my legs, kneading the muscles with his hot fingers. His mouth simultaneously licks and kisses up each leg, one at a time, as I writhe beneath him. His movements are slow and deliberate and so tender. I can't help but moan, as my center throbs with arousal.

Luke's hands move closer to my core and by now I'm clutching the bedding. The sensations are maddeningly erotic. If he doesn't touch me soon, I'm going to explode! His fingers tease the edge of my now soaked panties and I involuntarily buck my hips in response. Oh God! Not yet! He hasn't even touched me yet and I'm about to…oh God!

"Luke! I need you! Now! I need you in me now!" I scream, feeling like I'm about to break apart. With one tug, Luke yanks my panties down my legs and positions himself over me. He plunges inside me in one swift move and I wrap my legs over his back. God, I've missed this! I've missed the feeling of him inside me, a part of me. He begins to move, slowly at first, but then increasing his thrusts, as I grasp his fine ass, urging him on.

Luke is in me and his lips are on mine, his tongue seeking entrance. This is incredible. I can't even begin to describe how it feels to be one with Luke. All I can do is hold him tightly, as our bodies' rock in unison. I can feel my climax building again, stronger than before. Every muscle in my body reacts, tightening like a spring ready to pop. I can feel the flush rushing through every fiber of my body, filling me with heat so intense I feel like I'm about to spontaneously combust!

Gasping. Panting. Grasping. Bodies entwined. Beads of sweat mingling. The intensity is amazing. I feel like I'm going to shatter in Luke's strong arms and I do, as I'm hit with wave after wave of spasms. My body is trembling, as I cry out his name over and over. He is right there with me, lost in the moment, thrusting until he too lets go. I can feel him filling me, as his body shudders with release.

The emotions are beyond incredible. Luke is here and, as I climax, my head is filled with random thoughts of our relationship, flying by at lightning speed. The good, the bad, the lusty…everything. I missed it all, even the fights. I missed the feeling of complete happiness whenever I'd enter the diner. I regret all the pain that I've caused him. But mostly…I realize just how deeply I love him. I've never felt that deep a connection with anyone. Not Max, not Jason, and not even Christopher. As I melt into the mattress after my release, I can feel the tears flowing once again and I don't stop them.

Luke collapses on top of me, our bodies' still connected. We are both trembling and panting. He kisses my tears away and brushes the damp hair from my face. I stroke his scruffy cheeks and gaze into his tired eyes. It's then that I notice the tears shining in his eyes. He smiles and blinks, causing two fat tears to roll slowly down his face. I pull him toward me and kiss the tears, tasting their saltiness the same way he'd tasted my tears. I've never seen him cry and it really moves me beyond words.

I don't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, I'm at a loss for words. I'm still quivering with emotion, my body pinned beneath Luke's. We just stare at each other with out speaking, too caught up in the moment. He rests his head on me and nuzzles my neck. I wrap my arms tightly around him, feeling the muscles in his strong back twitch beneath my fingers. I can feel the raised welts from my nails left on his skin in the heat of passion. I lightly slide my hands down his back until I'm circling his round, firm ass. I missed that ass. It's a great ass and after today, many odes will be made to that fine ass.

"Will you stop petting my ass?" Luke chuckles, his voice humming against the delicate skin of my neck.

"Never! I love your ass, Luke," I giggle. "I wanna bite it."

"Well aren't you the kinky girl," he laughs. "First you practically tear my clothes off to have you way with me, then you beg me to take you, and now you wanna bite my ass! I didn't even get to pet the kitty." He sticks out his bottom lip and pouts at me! I bust out laughing again.

"You'll have plenty of chances to pet the kitty," I say to him, as I ruffle his hair. "Cause I'm not letting you go. Ever. I want you to move in with me."

"Okay," he says simply, as he withdraws and moves to lie next to me.

"Really?" I can't believe I'm not getting a rant about how it's too soon for that.

"Lorelai, I missed you. You drive me crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. No matter how angry and hurt I was, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. I couldn't bring myself to stop loving you either. Like you said in that song that wasn't for me…I will always love you."

"I guess I was singing that song for you," I whisper, a shy smile spreading across my features. "I'll always love you, Luke Danes. You're the only man for me. I'm sure of that now and nothing could ever make me change my mind."

"Good to know," he murmurs, snuggling up against me. I can feel his breathing becoming slow and even and I know he's falling asleep. I pull the sheet up over us and settle into Luke's embrace. Luke is here in my arms and I'm never letting him go again. He's home. We're home. And as Dorothy said in the Wizard Of Oz… 'there's no place like home'.


End file.
